banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Endor
The Battle of Endor was the last battle in Rebels war against the Empire. It involved a land battle and a space battle. And Luke being useless. The Land Battle The battle on land was basically a terrorist like operation designed to destroy a shield generator. Han Solo was given the job and Luke Skywalker was supposed to help but he decided to go see his dad instead. Of course Han messed it up and in the end had to get the help of walking teddy bears. How the highly trained technologically advance and armored storm troopers were beaten by stone age teddy bears remains a mystery. However it happened and Han was finally able to blow up the shield generator. The Space Battle With the plan being Han taking the shields down and the empire just letting the rebels waltz right in and blow up the Death Star nothing should have been easier. Of course the fact that Han wasn't the best trained for the job or that the Empire had near unlimited resources compared to the rebels never was mentioned. When it turned out that the empire was half way prepared to meet an attack the rebels first instinct was to run. However Lando Calrissan had been drinking Colt 45 all day and somehow convinced himself and everyone else that Han would get the job done and they could stand up to superior firepower. In the end he got to do some fancy flying and destroyed the death star. Trivia Luke abandoned his friends to confront Vader and "turn him to the light side" If he had in fact stayed with his friends they would have had more success at destroying the Shield generator therefore saving lives in space, the Emperor would have still died and Vader would have been alive for him to take the time to convert back to the light side. But that would have gone against Luke's nature Outcome The Ewoks actually won the day, despite losing many numbers. The Rebels had more or less defeated the Empire, and the Galaxy was poised for a whole new slap in the face of democracy. Life was sweet. And then the debris from the Death Star rained down on the Ewok's planet. Bummer. Rebel Alliance Endor Strike Team *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Leia Organa *Chewbacca *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Captain Yutani *Dansra Beezer *Sergeant Bruckman *Sergeant Junkin *Sergeant Brooks Carlson *Lieutenant Greeve *Lieutenant Judder Page *Lieutenant Nik Sant *Corporal Kensaric *Corporal Janse *Corporal Delevar *Corporal Midge *Nort Hoad *Nudge Bathroom *Hollweg Odius *Luber Eag *Natch Meyer *Orrimaarko (Dressellian Commando) *Mold Dal Jokorgy (Dressellian Commando) Death Star 2 Assault *Admiral Ackbar (Home One) Gold Squadron *Lando Calrissian (Gold Leader, Millenium Falcon) *Nien Nunb (Gold Leader, co-pilot Millenium Falcon *Airen Cracken (Gold Squadron, Gunner) *Diper Blount (Gold Squadron, Gunner) Red Squadron * Wedge Antilles (Red Leader, X-Wing) *Chaelton Gonius (Red Two) (with R5-F1) *Rique Gonius (Red Three) (with R3-L1) *Derek "Hobbie" Klivian (Red Four) *Gene Frenkle (Red Five) *Zoe Riemann (Red Six) (with R5-A1) *Keir Santage (Red Seven) *Wes Janson (Red Eight) *Dorovio Bold (Red Nine) *Chen Weisber (Red Ten) *Grizz Frix (Red Eleven) *Daave Scotian (Red Twelve) *Nabber Swirl (Red Thirteen) *Eag Weimache (Red Fourteen) *Doug Whippet (Red Fifteen) *Phglm Nrstwpls (Red Sixteen) *Mittler Flashlighter (Red Seventeen) *Ina Rece (Red Eighteen) Grey Squadron *Horton Salm (Grey Leader, Y-Wing) *Kin Kian (Grey Leader Gunner) *Lieutenant Telsij (Grey Two) *Karie Neth (Grey Grey Two Gunner) *Jemainous Clorvo (Grey Three) *Harb Nafgan (Grey Four) *Wash Kydut (Grey Five) *Jed Shemp (Grey Six) *Fillion Reyn (Grey Seven) *Murray Hewitt (Grey Eight) *Teepe Chestwipe (Grey Nine) *Tag Spelltinkle (Grey Ten) *Blap Hautkopft (Grey Eleven) *? (Grey Twelve) Green Squadron *Arvel Crynyd (Green Leader, A-Wing) *Pager Dirklan (Green Two) *Tycho Celchu (Green Squadron, Green Three) *Jake Farrell (Green Four) *Nays Yebble (Green Five) *Ubi Mikorpho (Green Six) *Hainous Robern (Green Seven) *Rache Colon (Green Eight) *Loni Dias (Green Nine) *Retma Nazous (Green Ten) *Gene Frenkle (Green Eleven) *Squat Clemmens (Green Twelve) *Chris Cshlub (Green Squadron, Red Three) Blue Squadron *Shep Borpho (Blue Leader, B-Wing) *Keyan Farlander (Blue Two) *Terb Nocerous (Blue Three) *Merrick Simms (Blue Four) *Ten Numb (Blue Five) *Sam Raider (Blue Six) *Ernek Marskan (Blue Seven) *Cren Burstein (Blue Eight) *Soak Gespurten (Blue Nine) *Seven Amp (Blue Ten) *Parnay Wallbanger (Blue Eleven) *Guten Wurst (Blue Twelve) Ewoks *Chief Chirpa *Wicket W. Warrick *Widdle Warrick *Deej Warrick *Paploo *Corpsey *Oochee *Teebo *Graak *Kaink *Kazak *Keoulkeech *Romba *Smokey *Leektar *Logray *Lumat *Warok Others *General Crix Madine *Ivourus Austamouf (Rebel Officer) *Walex Blissex (Rebel Officer) *Bren Derlin (Rebel Major) *Stahl Bodine (Rebel Officer) *Kent Boxitis (Rebel Officer) *S'Too Vees (Holo-projector operator) *Buster Morr (Assistant Holo-projector operator) *Thaneespi (Mon Calamari Deck Officer) *Verrack (Mon Calamari computer technician) *Orphous Balbuster (Senior Mechanic) *Quealy Camilto (Mechanic) *Rexia Ainous (Dock Mechanic) *Corporal Marmor (Dock Mechanic) *Doug Isium (UPS man) *Mon Mothma (Rebel Dignitary) *Dorothy Manbox (Rebel Dignitary) *Mary Shemp (Rebel Dignitary) *Dennis Shemp (Rebel Dignitary) *Gutt Sockbuster (Rebel Dignitary) *Fluka Xerox (Rebel Dignitary) Empire Death Star *Darth Vader *The Emperor *Moff Jerjerrod *Royal Guard *Imperial Janitorial Staff *Councilor Kren Blista-Vanee *Councilor Janus Greejatus *Councilor Sim Aloo Space Battle *Admiral Piett *Controller Jhoff *Corporal Vandolay *Admiral Chiraneau *Captain Pellaeon *Commander Gherant *Lieutenant Ruffle Gent *Lieutenant Hebsly *Lieutenant Suba *Major Rhymer *Major Mianda *Kendell "Champ" Ross *Jiim "Brownnose" Neckle *Turr Phennir *Desi "Toolbox" Nelson *Sniff "Jacked" Jagoff *Rei "Fridge" Hoggenstock *Sam "Milkman" Deego *Arnie "Doorjam" Grape *Arlo "Spackleface" Grabinuck *Board "Boots" Tyedick Ground Battle *Commander Igar *Lieutenant Arnet *Lieutenant Grond *Lieutenant Renz *Lieutenant Watts *Major Hewex *Major Marquand *Colonel Dyer *Corporal Fenson *Corporal Vesden *Captain Sarkli *Sergeant Tarl *Sergeant Wallen *Corporal Drazin *Corporal Swirl *Corporal Eisenbahn *Corporal Mucus *Pharl McQuarrie *Sergeant Barich *Sergeant Elsek *Sergeant Irol *Corporal Avarik *Corporal Drelosyn *Corporal Misik *Corporal Oberk *Corporal Oberk *Corporal Cleft *Private Ausfern *Private Nurnburger *Private Spelter *Private Spurtz *Private Pantsy *Private Ulm See Tempest Force. Other *320,000 Guys & 13 Womyns Corporation Category:Battle